April Fool
by King in Yellow
Summary: Shego is straight, and doesn't like Kim. So why is she waking up in Kim's bed? A little nothing of a story triggered by a challenge to write a story outside my usual pairing. An odd little K/R. Not Best Enemies.


Disney Co. owns everybody.

**April Fool**

Shego woke slowly, enjoying the warmth of the bed and the person holding her…

Person holding her?

Shego's eyes shot open in panic. Where was she? The morning light showed what looked like Kim's room. Shego remembered it vaguely from when Kim blackmailed her into helping her brothers, and when her brain had been scrambled and she stayed with her as Ms Go. But that was insane! If this was Kim's room then the person holding her…

The thief rolled over slowly, trying not to waken the person beside her. With a jolt of horror she discovered she was in bed with Kim. And her efforts to let the redhead sleep had been in vain; Kim opened her eyes and grinned at Shego.

"Morning, sexy," the younger woman laughed. "You were great last night. Want the next round before or after breakfast."

Shego's mouth went dry, "What are you talking about," she croaked.

Kim looked puzzled, "Are you all right?"

"What… How did I… Why am I here?"

"You've been here since you declared your undying love for me. It was terribly romantic. I was surprised my parents let you move in, but-"

Startled, Shego realized, "This is April first… This is some sort of sick joke, right?"

"This is April sixteenth."

"April first, you're playing with my head, but I know the date."

"The paper from yesterday, or the day before, is over by the desk," Kim pointed out, "go look at it."

Happy to be away from her enemy Shego slipped out of bed. Her clothes, and Kim's, were strewn all over the room, including a green bra turning lazily on the ceiling fan. The pale woman felt nauseous, this couldn't be real. The paper on the desk bore the date April fourteenth. "This is fake," she insisted. "You had it printed to screw with my head."

"This is the sixteenth," Kim insisted. "The computer's behind you. Turn it on, check anyplace. Wade can't fake the date for the entire world."

As the computer booted up Kim sat cross-legged on the bed. "What's wrong? You act like you don't remember our time together."

"What time together? We're enemies! We don't like each other!"

"Then why did we get inked together?"

"Inked?"

Kim raised an eyebrow and pointed to a spot low on her abdomen, then nodded at Shego. Shego looked down. Peeking over her bikini briefs was what appeared to be the top an elaborate heart. She pulled at the elastic and felt sick as she noticed the initials KP in the heart.

"Want to see me with your name?" Kim giggled, rising to her knees on the bed and looking like she would pull down her pajama bottoms.

"NO!" Shego snapped, rubbing her own tattoo, hoping it would go away.

"I gave you half the closet and the top two drawers on the dresser," Kim said, "does any of this sound familiar?"

Shego was becoming more frightened as she checked the closet and chest of drawers, finding her own clothes there.

"Uh… Sorry, Princess," the pale woman stammered. "Not myself… Lot on my mind."

"Well, get your head together before we get married in Canada this weekend."

"Married? Canada?" The look on Shego's face was priceless.

"It was your idea," Kim reminded her. "Now hold on, I need to go to the bathroom."

As Kim moved to the bathroom Shego turned on to the computer on logged on to the internet. After the redhead closed the bathroom door she placed her ear against it, listening for any sounds. Kim gave Shego points for being quiet - although after seventy seconds she heard the front door slam loudly.

Then Kim heard her mother's voice, "Kimmie? Are you all right?"

Kim opened the bathroom door, "I'm fine. Shego's gone?"

"She looked like she was getting dressed as she ran, but she's gone. Oh, Ron's here."

"I'll be down in a sec."

When she got to the kitchen Ron appeared fine, eating eggs and toast. "How's Rufus?"

"Still asleep," Ron mumbled with his mouth full. "Don't know if he's still under the knockout gas or just asleep. I left him at home."

"Breakfast, Kimmie?"

"Thanks, Mom?"

Ron mumbled another comment around a mouthful of eggs, "That seemed kind of mean."

"I have to agree with Ron," Dr. Possible said, breaking eggs into the skillet.

"After all the things she and Drakken have done to us?" Kim protested. "A little payback is fair."

"Maybe," Ron admitted. "But you could have let me put on the temporary tattoos."

"Monique did just fine, thank you. And you were unconscious."

"You never let me have any fun," Ron grumbled.

"And her father and I prefer it that way," Dr. Possible said, setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of Kim.

"Oh, yeah… Heh, heh," Ron chuckled nervously. He turned to Kim, "So what exactly happened yesterday after we went to get the Memory Recovery Machine back from Drakken?" I was about to hit the lair self-destruct button and then I don't remember any more."

"Drakken hoped to turn the MRM into some kind of weapon. He fired at me, but his aim is so bad he hit Shego. She stumbled into you… Drakken may have actually learned something."

"What?"

"That self-destruct button was what triggered the knockout gas. You may have to be more careful."

"Note to self," Ron intoned, "self-destruct buttons may not work. I always wondered why he had them anyway."

"I think it's in the villain's handbook." Anne said.

"Drakken said her memory would come back eventually. He may like being in prison when it does…" Kim giggled, "I'll bet Shego turns herself in to avoid me."

"How did you get the idea?"

"I asked myself WWBD?'

"WWBD?"

"What would Bonnie do?"


End file.
